SUMMARY ? Molecular Biology Module Molecular techniques are prevalent in most vision science projects of our Participating Faculty. For those where they are not used, it is likely that they will eventually require the use of molecular applications. However, the increasing sophistication and rapid evolution of molecular methodologies can be intimidating to even the most experienced of users, and these could be perceived as significant barriers to the inexperienced. Indeed, molecular approaches continually evolve and it is important that the latest and most current technologies are skillfully employed. With this in mind, the Molecular Biology module provides state of the art molecular biology services to our faculty !